


Temptation in Blue

by Falka_tyan



Series: Archaic Things [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Crying, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Guilt, Jealousy, Kneeling, Love Triangles, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Temporarily Unrequited Love, asshole slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-01 18:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Shiro and Keith have been in a committed relationship for almost five years, the major part of which Keith had spent as Shiro's sub.Keith is just as in love with Shiro as he's ever been, but suddenly, Shiro stops being the only man Keith notices.A direct continuation of"Baby Blue".





	1. Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears!
> 
> If you were wondering what followed after Keith mumbled some suspicious things the evening he returned from a friend's party, this story is for you!
> 
> It's been a long time since I started this work. A really long time. There was so much to it (and there were so many other ideas in my brain at the time) that I never seemed to get it out right. But the day before yesterday, I felt like I made huge progress on this work and now I am ready to post the first chapter.
> 
> Now, enjoy your time with my sweet boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene at the breakfast table.

Shiro is uncharacteristically quiet at the breakfast table. It doesn’t feel right, doesn’t sit well with Keith at all. Some outsider might not have noticed anything - Shiro is still the same caring, loving boyfriend he always is, and he acts the part. But Keith knows Shiro probably better than anyone else does, and he can’t help but pay attention to how Shiro doesn’t laugh as loudly as he usually does, doesn’t flirt playfully with Keith or scold him in a Dom-like manner as he would on a regular morning. He is being too neutral, too… bland. Not like his usual self at all.

And the worst thing of all? Shiro doesn’t quite meet Keith’s eyes. All the other things Keith could have ignored and let go. Keith can’t deal with it. He’d let Shiro stew in his thoughts until he’s ready to spill were he not avoiding Keith’s gaze so adamantly. But Shiro does it (and he seems to be thinking he’s not obvious about it), and it is unbearable.

It’s fairly easy to take a guess what may have caused such a reaction. There’s only one thing that stands out from their usual routine - namely, yesterday’s party at Celesta’s place. Then they just have to talk about it to set things right. Keith needs to reopen the topic.

Not one to beat around the bush, Keith asks away right after he’d made this decision in his head. To Keith’s confusion, Shiro immediately says that Keith hadn’t caused any real trouble.

Honestly, Keith expected a different response. He doesn’t know how to react. Shiro doesn’t add anything either, letting the silence ring uncomfortably.

Keith shuffles his feet under the table. He feels the urge to bolt and run, to be away from this little space where he and Shiro can’t even look at each other properly. He is so unnerved that all his inner power goes into staying put. So much that he notices Shiro calling his name on, maybe, the fifth attempt from Shiro.

Keith lifts his head slowly (when did he lower it almost to the tabletop?).

Keith is rewarded for his bravery: Shiro is finally looking at him without reverting his eyes. Keith’s breath hitches on a sob.

Shiro’s wise grey eyes are on Keith. Watching him, waiting for him. Keith is his only focus. It’s supposed to be this way always - Keith gives Shiro all of himself, this is the least Shiro can do in return. Keith felt somehow cheated that short amount of time when Shiro tried to maintain the distance.

Once Keith collects himself and nods, Shiro starts talking. He repeats that no, there was nothing wrong with the party, that Keith had heeded all his orders and his only “crime” was trying to seduce Shiro while being tipsy. Shiro never looks away from Keith when he says it, and he even seems a little bewildered by the question itself. Which is good, certainly. It means that it were not Keith’s drunken shenanigans (whatever those might be - Keith’s memory of the last evening is, admittedly, a little hazy) that caused Shiro to withdraw. But, at the same time, it doesn’t bring Keith closer to the problem that actually torments his boyfriend which is unacceptable.

Keith already started getting weird thoughts because of all the tense silence, and it’s only been what, one morning? Like, what if Shiro has something to confess? Something Keith won’t like? Keith goes through the list of possible offences in his mind: betrayal (unforgivable, but, also, unimaginable), cheating (same)... Any other misdeeds, he thinks he’d be able to forgive. Even if Shiro lied about something for years because of selfish reasons or lost all their money at a casino and they’re broke now, that’s something they can work out together.

Or, as it stands, they _ could _ work it out if Shiro opened his mouth and _ talked _ to Keith.

The rest of the breakfast passes in silence; both don’t know what to say without feeling weird. There’s something brewing in Shiro’s head, and Keith doesn’t know how to tackle the issue without hurting Shiro’s feelings or alienating him. He’s not very good at that.

Keith mentally goes through their last week, then month. He didn’t give Shiro any reasons to doubt him. They addressed all issues the same day or the next. It can’t be him. It shouldn’t be him.

It’s not Keith’s fault after all, yeah?

Oh. Shiro didn’t outright say that there’s nothing at all wrong with Keith. He only talked about the party.

Worry finds its way to Keith’s thoughts again. Keith finds himself kneading the folds of his rather large red ankle-length skirt under the table in a feeble attempt to disperse the nervous energy that’s flooding him in waves. The material is smooth wool, and it’s very nice to the touch. Keith remembers how Shiro presented this skirt to him about a year ago. Looking at Keith’s frown, Shiro insisted that Keith will grow to like it (and Keith did). To be true, Keith does like this skirt very much right now; it’s one of the few things he received from Shiro that he often chooses to wear on his own, without Shiro’s incentive.

The memory unbiddenly makes Keith feel more anxious; as if Shiro and his obsession with pretty skirts on Keith is something that may become a thing of the past soon - something that’s not a guaranteed part of Keith’s future anymore.

Let him _ not _ burst into tears right here, at the table, please...

When both are finished with their meals, they start collecting dishes and cleaning up. The stupid awkwardness lingers. They are not the most talkative of couples but they’re never like that. 

The longer neither of them speaks up, the more oppressive the atmosphere seems. There’s a queasy feeling in Keith’s stomach. Keith tries to replace it with something else. He goes for the feeling he’s most intimately acquainted with: anger.

It’s entirely wrong and unnatural that he has to feel this way around Shiro, tells Keith himself. He doesn’t want to spend another minute in this state, let alone a day! It’s unbearable! Someone has to put an end to this!..

It doesn’t help much: the pit in Keith’s stomach doesn’t cease to exist. And yet, the things he just told himself are all true. They won’t be able to go on like this forever. Some day, they will have to get into this can of worms. Better now, than later.

From his place at the fridge where he is putting away the perishables, Keith watches Shiro putter about in the kitchen for a few more minutes, then gathers up his courage and asks, very softly:

“Shiro, have you done something you can’t tell me about?”

Shiro almost drops a frying pan into the sink where several plates lie. He catches it at the last possible moment and looks at Keith with wild eyes:

“What? No! Baby, why would you think that!”

Keith breathes out his relief as silently as he can. It’s a good start. Or so he thinks - since Shiro is still gaping at him like a fish out of water. Keith pushes on:

“There is something on your mind. Why can’t you talk about it? Is it a secret?”

If it’s the last one - he’ll leave it be. Despite the fact that he’d feel left out if Shiro never told him, Keith would leave it be. Keith can respect someone else’s secrets.

“No, it’s not like that,” - says Shiro once again. He turns to the side and leans onto the kitchen counter with his forearms. This way, his gaze falls on the countertop. Like before, he doesn’t face Keith. Well, this, now - it’s really aggravating. Keith steels himself to not say something he would regret later. Instead, he just looks at Shiro’s doubled-up figure helplessly. He has no idea how to act.

Idly, Keith wonders: is this how Shiro feels when Keith can’t make himself talk? It’s exhausting! It’s like pulling teeth! Where does Shiro take the patience for that?

At the same time, Shiro is yet to give up on Keith in his moment of weirdness, and Keith doesn’t plan to give up on Shiro either, this time or ever. Not over something he doesn’t even know the name of, in any case!

Shiro stays mute for too long, and Keith slips. He pushes again.

“Shiro. Tell me how it is, then! Please, Shiro...”

Keith sounds pitiful even to his own ears. Well, pleading is not beneath him, if that’s what it’ll take to make Shiro open up to him today.

Shiro hunches his shoulders some more. Just a little, but it’s such a telling movement. Then, he unfolds to his full height, slowly, straightens up and turns around, his face a careful mask of calm. When he opens his mouth... Keith interrupts him with a desperate outcry that surprises even himself:

“If you say it’s nothing I’ll call red and we won’t be playing at all until you stop with these charades!”

Now, that was it. Keith fucked up. He is so overwhelmed that he can’t let Shiro say his words. It’s about Shiro, not about Keith’s fears!

Keith is pathetic. As if he is trying to blackmail Shiro. Sounded awfully close, fuck.

Shiro only sighs. He gestures at the empty table, inviting Keith to sit down again. Keith does. He carefully folds his skirt around his seat in a vain attempt to calm his racing thoughts by doing something mundane. His heart is beating so fast. Keith realises that he might be _ scared _ which is a feeling he isn’t used to in his personal life at all. What if Shiro…?

That’s truly a scary thought but Keith doesn’t have a chance to finish it in his head: already Shiro has taken a seat across from him and is now gently taking Keith’s palms in his own to tell him that everything is OK, he’s not going anywhere at all. As if he knew what Keith was thinking. Which he probably did, it’s Shiro, after all! Doesn’t explain his evasiveness in the least, though, and, and...

Keith breathes out.

Breathes in, slowly.

Breathes out.

Looks Shiro in the eyes and asks again:

“Will you tell me?”

Shiro, still holding Keith’s hands, sighs tiredly, for the hundredth time this morning.

“I hoped we could just ignore it but this fly turned out to be an elephant, after all.”

Shiro laughs tiredly. He looks uncomfortable.

It’s sad, but better than a mask, and also, Keith can relate. Because damned, Keith feels ten different types of uncomfortable right now.

Maybe, it’s really not about Keith this time? Some thing that concerns purely Shiro? There might be such a thing, right?

Keith swallows and waits. The anticipation builds and builds, making Keith want to flee anew.

Finally, Shiro meets his eyes dead on and visibly braces himself. One more second, and he starts talking:

“I didn’t mean to blow things out of proportion. I’m sorry for making you anxious. One more time, as far as I know you haven’t done anything I could find incriminating at Celesta’s party.”

Shiro sighs again. Keith internally cheers when Shiro remembers Keith’s friend’s name correctly, but that’s not enough to lift the tension. Gosh, has talking always been so hard!? 

It sure has, replies Keith to himself, but for him, not for Shiro. Who, meanwhile, turned mute again. This is so not funny.

When the silence grows too ominous, Keith prompts:

“It was not the party, but…?”

Because there’s always a “but”.

“But it’s still about you.”

Fuck, shit, shit. Keith’s hopes didn’t pay off. 

That’s bad, that’s bad.

“About me how?” - inquires Keith stubbornly, swallowing his anxiousness for the time being.

“Keith, baby... - starts Shiro, loses his thought and starts anew. - You are right - there _ is _ something I can’t stop thinking about... I didn’t sleep too well today, couldn’t get it out of my head. Keith, I... I’m overreacting, I know I do. I don’t even think I should confront you about that…” - and Shiro trails off, yet again.

“Shiro. Just say it. If it bothers you, it’s important. I will always listen to you, alright?”

Keith tries to sound sincere and open, even if his tongue is heavy in his mouth and his voice sounds dead to his own ears.

Something breaks in Shiro’s gaze then and he smiles his self-deprecating smile, the one he wears when he has his own bad thoughts.

“Shiro, please?” - whispers Keith as softly as he manages. He decides he’ll drop it if Shiro won’t answer now. He is being too pushy. Keith can’t pressure him into it if Shiro can’t talk. Shiro has to decide on his own that this thing is important enough to bring it up and then remember that he does, actually, trust Keith… If it’s about trust at all.

Despite his best efforts, Keith feels how his face droops. It’s been a while since they had a moment like this, and Keith sure didn’t miss it. Is it Shiro’s work again? Keith’s told him to quit! So many times! Just lately, he was offered a teaching position at some university. It was not the first time. With Shiro’s degree, and first-hand knowledge, and charisma, he’d be the most desirable teacher ever…

“Keith?”

“Yeah?” - reacts Keith belatedly, pulled out of his thoughts. 

Shiro’s tired gaze pins Keith to his seat, and he is woefully unprepared when Shiro does, actually, reveal his secret conundrum.

“You talked in your sleep.”

That’s so not what Keith expected to hear. He sits up straighter.

“Oh?”

“I’d dismiss it if it were any other person but you. With you, I can’t. Everything you say and do is meaningful to me, baby. So. That... What I mean to tell you is…”

Shiro trails off for a couple of seconds, making Keith hold his breath, and says the last part in a rush:

“You basically called some boy pretty several times.”

Then, Shiro’s eyes bore into Keith’s, and Keith can’t avert his look.

The things is, Keith immediately knows who Shiro is talking about. And Shiro can read it, as clearly as he always reads Keith.

Keith’s throat feels dry.

Shiro continues in a mild tone:

“You asked me something about showing him your cage. You were worried about the boy’s reaction.”

Keith gulps. He doesn’t remember saying this.

“You were falling asleep, and it’s unfair to hold you responsible, but I couldn’t fall asleep after I heard you, and it’s all I can think about since.”

Their connected hands are still lying in the middle of the table. Keith squeezes Shiro’s fingers, and Shiro’s grip grows impossibly strong. 

Keith feels like he has to ask one certain question, just to not second-guess later.

“Shiro… You know I wouldn’t betray your trust, right?”

Shiro nods, still holding Keith’s gaze. It’s such a simple thing, and yet it is a lot. The ugly knot inside Keith’s chest unravels, and he can finally see Shiro properly: the bags under his eyes, the general uneasiness in his posture; how haunted Shiro’s gaze is. 

Keith’s heart goes out to Shiro. He doesn’t think about himself anymore. He found his compass again.

Keith is going to make it right. Right when Keith tells this to himself, Shiro drops another heavy stone.

“I… haven’t ever felt so much jealousy in my whole life,” - Shiro confesses in a shaky voice a moment later. It sounds sad, anxious, exhausted, and Keith aches all over for Shiro.

Keith shakes his head trying to indicate that Shiro doesn’t_ have to _ explain anything if it's so hard on him, and that there might not even be a single logical explanation to this whole thing but his gesture seems to elicit the wrong reaction.

Shiro says resolutely:

“No, it’s not right. I can’t pile my worries onto you like that,” - and tries to pull his hands away.

х

Prepared for this, Keith holds fast and doesn’t let go. He can endure much more than letting Shiro reveal his insecurities. Shiro needs to see his resolve, needs to hear that Keith is there for Shiro, always.

As reassuring as he can manage, Keith tells him:

“You’re the one for me, Shiro. I love you.”

Shiro’s tentative smile is the best reward. Keith smiles in response involuntarily, too. Shiro sniffles and rushes to reply:

“I love you too, Keith, more than anything. I can’t imagine what I’d do if… If...”

Shiro chokes up on air, and Keith tries to fill in the blanks in his stead. He caresses Shiro's big hands with his thumbs and leans in to kiss Shiro's fingers, too.

“If something ever happens to us as a couple, we will cross this bridge together,” - promises Keith. Shiro's look stays tortured. He looks like... Oh, yeah, he looks exactly like the version of himself about five years prior.

Keith remembers it as if it were a distant dream. It seems too unreal to be a real part of their story. When they first got together, Shiro tried to talk Keith out of dating him at some point. He said that he is too old for Keith, and that Keith is so inexperienced, and bla-bla-bla. Keith replied instantly back then - he’d say the same things now if needed - that they have to try being happy together unless they want to be miserable separately.

History repeats itself. It’s sad that Shiro has to work through his doubts again. There's a silver lining: Shiro let Keith see his confusion and hurt, didn't hide it, in the end. It means that Shiro won't have to stay alone with this.

Keith stands up and rounds up the table, not letting Shiro’s right hand go. He circles Shiro’s chair and hugs Shiro from behind so that Shiro’s own right arm crosses his chest. Keith lays his arms over Shiro’s right, and Shiro’s left settles on top of Keith's two. It’s a tight bundle of love, nerves and pain, and neither shows any intention of letting go.

Keith holds on tight while Shiro cries.

They stay there for a while.

Keith thinks about how much he would like to hurt all those people who’d hurt Shiro in the past; people who left Shiro behind and did everything wrong.

Keith thinks that he needs to say things like "I need you" or "I'm proud of you" more often.

Keith thinks that he might start crying too, soon, - Shiro's pain seems to be so great...

Eventually, though, Shiro calms, and Keith relaxes a fraction. It's going to be fine. 

When Shiro's sobs die down and his shivering almost stops, Keith leans in closer and whispers to Shiro’s ear. Reverently, intimately, he makes his confession that is the obvious truth but requires to be told openly today:

“I can’t even think of any course of events where we are not together, Shiro. I think I will never stop loving you. But if something happens, Shiro, some stuff, I don’t know what, can’t even think of anything, but, if we ever do break up - though I **can’t** imagine it! - I promise I will always stay your friend. I will always be there for you.”

Keith rubs soothing circles in Shiro’s back and contemplates what he’ll do if the blue-eyed disaster doesn’t leave his mind, after all. He feels like a traitor because of these thoughts already.

Keith will do what’s best for Shiro, obviously.

There’s no place for others left.

For the duration of the day, they both half-consciously avoid each other while not straying too far away either. They’re lucky it’s Saturday and no one has to be anywhere.

The ribbons still mock them, hanging from the ceiling in the living room.

They’re both in no mood to play, but some time after dinner, Shiro shows Keith the pink ribbon that has the little spare key attached. He tugs Keith to the bedroom, unlocks his cock and tells him that he lifts all the restrictions for today. 

Shiro pleasures Keith with his mouth, fingering him at the same time, until Keith comes down Shiro’s throat, trembling and breathless. Then, Shiro lets Keith ride him for as long as he wants to. He flips them around and diligently fucks Keith into the mattress when the latter demands it. It’s perfect. Keith is writhing, pinned under Shiro’s weight, gasping Shiro's name, only able to hold on tight and feel. When his second orgasm creeps onto him, Keith can’t help but beg Shiro to touch his cock, to _ please _ let him come. His brain doesn't see another way of doing things. This rule got ingrained in him too deeply: he doesn’t think he would be able to come at all right now without Shiro’s words.

Shiro shushes him and gives Keith exactly what he needs. Shiro’s hand slithers around Keith’s dick and starts tugging, amplifying the pleasure. Keith is almost delirious with it by the time he's ready to spill over Shiro's fingers. The permission to come arrives at the best possible moment, not sooner or later, - and Keith forgets himself in utter bliss, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

This is, without a doubt, the biggest amount of simple, undiluted pleasure Keith had in months. They both know he’d be just as happy if Shiro didn’t let him come even once this time either - but with how it happened, their happiness feels more whole, more universal. As if Shiro wanted to remind Keith that they are lovers first and a kinky couple - second. Keith appreciates it.

He loves Shiro.

So much that his feelings seem more than he will ever be able to comprehend fully.

They wind down in each other’s arms, breathing raggedly, kissing and sniffling.

The newfound fragility between them is a little unnerving, but it’s something they’re both willing to put up with.

They’re here, and they’re together, and for now - it’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> What are your thoughts now? Was it angsty enough for you?  
What do you think about Shiro's behaviour and Keith's view of the situation?
> 
> Any comments are welcome!


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith getting dominated and begging for a dicking.
> 
> Set about a week after the events of Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems to come out of the blue, a little.  
But - it's still a part of this story. Look at it as at a glimpse of Shiro and Keith's everyday life. I'm never going to be tired of writing it.

One day, Keith’s head just whirls with lustful thoughts. There’s not one thing unrelated to sex on his mind right now. He wants to touch himself so badly. At least, fondle his balls, play with his hole a little. He doesn’t even imagine having an orgasm any time soon – he’d be happy with just a bit of pleasurable stimulation, done by him and at his pace. Just a few minutes would suffice, lies Keith to himself, heading to where Shiro is reading on the couch in the living room. Keith is naked today, save for his cock cage. It doesn’t help in the slightest, of course, - he is always one touch away from giving himself a shadow of relief.

He’s constantly horny, sure, but today the itch under his skin is unbelievably strong.

It may be related to the dreams Keith had today: in those, he was holding someone down and fucking him, while this man whimpered and offered his body for Keith’s use. When he woke up, Keith refused to acknowledge that the boy from his dream was tall, lanky and tan-skinned. He pushed those images aside, just as he ignored his poor dick, straining against the bars of its cage, and started his day, as usual. Surely, it was a mistake on his part: had he told Shiro sooner, he wouldn’t have had to deal with this crazy horniness alone.

Keith kneels at Shiro’s feet and tries to ground himself. Shiro takes a pause in his reading, pats Keith on the head lovingly and lets him be. 

Keith keeps his breaths steady and his posture demure. Maybe, the demonic temptation will go away?

No such luck.

Seeing Shiro’s legs, his strong calves, his thick, muscular thighs just in front of him, Keith gets hornier than ever before. Fuck.

“Shiro, please, may I touch myself? I haven’t done it for so long!”

“What makes you think you’ll be allowed this time?”

“Nothing, Shiro. I just… need it so much today! Please!”

“I think, baby, that what you need is your favourite restraint jacket.”

“Shiro, no-o-o!”

“Shush, Keith. I didn’t hear you safewording. Once you’re trussed up, you can get back to lounging at my feet, just as you intended to. I’m just helping you control your urges, is all.”

As cruel as Shiro’s decision is, Keith submits, as he always does.

The jacket does help organize his thoughts, at least. Of course, Keith desperately wants it off. He still wants to stuff his asshole full of his own fingers and tug at his cock at the same time. And yet, Shiro’s undeniable control soothes the need in him that can’t be soothed otherwise. If Shiro wouldn’t challenge him, wouldn’t make him suffer quite so much (and make Keith’s suffering worth his while, at that), Keith would’ve found his life simply boring. He wonders what would have happened if Shiro were less kinky. Keith thinks that they’d have stopped at Shiro controlling Keith’s timetable and eating habits which, obviously, has been a hard step for Keith as it was. In any case, the control means more than kink for both of them.

Suddenly, Keith’s thoughts take a steep turn.

But what if Shiro was... kinkier than he is now? Is it even possible?..

ლ

… Keith imagines a big house where he’s openly displayed as Shiro’s slave, always naked, caged and denied. He doesn’t do anything other than serve Shiro.

In his fantasy, Shiro is a trainer for misbehaving subs.

Every day, some owner’s naughty boys come to the house, and Shiro disciplines them. That’s how it works.

They cry over Shiro’s knee, pitiful and helpless.

Keith looks at them (or, more often, listens to their cries from his spot on the floor) and thinks that they are all too tender to let themselves misbehave bad enough to be sent to Shiro for chastisement.

Unlike them, Keith takes his discipline with dignity.

Unlike them, he deserves to be here.

Keith is Shiro’s only personal slave, and he gets his dose of spanking every day. Shiro spanks him before noon, right in the entrance hall, while several of the boys in training still linger in the house after their respective punishments. There’s a certain routine to it. Shiro takes a chair and sits down on it. After a command, Keith positions himself over his lap and braces with his hands on the floor. Shiro spends a minute groping and rubbing Keith’s ass cheeks, then proceeds to spank him hard and fast, always with his bare hands. Keith, in his turn, tries his best to accept it humbly and gratefully. When Shiro finishes, Keith is to kneel in a corner of the hall for ten minutes. If someone opens the entrance door, during the spanking or right after, Keith’s red ass is the first thing they see.

It’s humiliating in the best possible way: Keith will never get over the fact that he’s getting publicly spanked over someone’s knee, even if it’s Keith’s Master reminding him of his ownership in front of a bunch of other subs. It’s a really good exercise to keep Keith in the right mindset. Especially, when other Dommes and Doms come for their pets. They know that Shiro doesn’t appreciate someone else eyeing his slave or discussing him so they never comment on Keith’s kneeling figure. Keith still flushes in shame - and he can feel Shiro watching him, enjoying his struggles, thinking of new ways of toying with Keith.

Every evening, when all else is said and done, Shiro plays with Keith cruelly. He edges him, he teases him, he makes Keith ache.

But Keith is allowed to suck Shiro’s cock almost every evening, too. He also gets fucked every day, sometimes several times a day.

Keith loves being fucked. This is his favourite thing in the world.

In his fantasy, the cage he wears is smaller than in real life, and Keith loves watching the tiny thing bounce between his legs when Shiro drills into him…

ლ

  
  


“Keith, baby, you dreaming there?”

“Yes, Sir”, - mumbles Keith. He’d say “no” but why bother if Shiro can see through him easily?

Shiro smiles at him, then asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice:

“What has you all hot and bothered today?”

“I don’t know, Sir. No particular reason.”

And really, Keith can’t pinpoint the exact thought or event that made him climb the walls in his need for getting touched the way  _ he _ wants. His dream of fucking a stranger can’t be the reason, right?

Whatever. 

Why would Keith even need additional stimuli to get horny with his overabundance of kinks, strict rules and Shiro nearby?

“Oh, yeah? Poor thing, - coos Shiro, - can’t even  _ try _ to touch his poor balls and asshole with this nasty jacket on. But, let me guess, you still want something?”

Shiro hums as if in thought.

“Maybe, my cock could help?”

It’s heartless of Shiro to tease him like that: there’s absolutely no guarantee that he’ll give Keith anything. He may as well let Keith watch him masturbate in front of him and call it a day. But a little bit of hope is still hope, and Keith can’t hold his pleading in anymore.

“Please, fuck me, Sir!”

“Just like that? – asks Shiro, seemingly surprised to see Keith begging so soon. - Very well, baby. And how do you want it?”

It’s an honest question, and Keith is silent for several long seconds, contemplating his variants. All of them seem so tempting. Then, he huffs from exasperation directed at his own indecisiveness and replies:

“Over the arm of the couch, Sir!”

Shiro certainly is in a playful mood today.

“Your wish is my command, baby boy”.

Shiro pats Keith’s shoulder as a sign to get up. When Keith stands, Shiro hugs him from behind and whispers seductively right into Keith’s ear, his breath teasing the fine hairs around the ear shell:

“Do you want me to let you out for this? Want me to touch your dick while I destroy your pretty asshole?”

In response, Keith moans, loudly, wantonly. He doesn’t believe that he gets to be so lucky today. Pleas fall from his lips without a conscious effort.

“Yes, I want that! Please, Shiro. Please, touch my dick! I want it so much!”

Shiro squeezes Keith’s form lightly and shushes him:

“It’s OK, dear, I’ve got you.”

Keith is already panting.

Shiro makes the last attempt to change Keith’s mind and give him an out.

“You sure about the cage?” – he asks.

“Yes”, - Keith burns the last bridge. He will feel sorry about that later, not now. Right now – his cock is going to be in heaven. Keith will deal with hell later.

Shiro turns him around in his arms, grins at him happily and proceeds to manhandle Keith with ease until his body is thrown over the couch arm with his ass shamelessly thrust up in the air. Keith moans again, unabashedly, from the sheer intensity of this position. It couldn’t get more perfect than that.

Keith’s arms are still held securely in front of him inside the restraint jacket. He’s all in Shiro’s control, utterly and completely. The cage comes off. Soon, Shiro will torture his dick with the nicest of caresses, stroke him just right, and always let go before it’s too late. It’s such a turn on that Keith can’t stop his hips from canting forwards into the couch under his pelvis. Shiro slaps him for that, of course. Keith knows better. He stills and mumbles his apology.

They both know that this evening will see Keith in tears, with his dick iced down and caged again. They also know that in the end, when the tears dry and Keith calms down, instead of unhappy, Keith will feel very safe and loved knowing that Shiro’s will is always stronger than Keith’s brattiness and lust.

But all this will happen later. Right now – there will only be pleasure for Keith, so much of it that he is afraid his brain will go haywire.

Keith presents his ass as good as he can in the given position and waits.

He is going to make it good for Shiro. So good.

Shiro runs his hands over the globes of Keith’s ass appreciatively, pinches one cheek, then retracts his touch and steps away.

Keith’s breath hitches.

“Beg, Keith,” – Shiro asks darkly, and Keith hears the sounds of clothes being taken off and hitting the floor, then wet slaps of Shiro’s own fist on his cock.

Keith’s next “please” is something between a whimper and a whine.

“Is that all, baby? Don’t want your fucking anymore?” – chuckles Shiro unkindly, his words laced heavy with promises. He pushes his cock between Keith’s cheeks, wet, heavy and absolutely breathtaking. The absolute tease, its thick head nudges Keith’s unprepped hole. The thing Keith craves is almost there, and the mere possibility of being denied right now makes Keith keen brokenly.

Keith thinks he even thrashes a little in his pitiful attempt to get Shiro’s cock where he wants it. He is a little out of it already - but Shiro stays alert for them both. He brings Keith back to Earth with a few rough slaps all over his hole and balls, gives him a minute to catch his breath and inquires, his tone stormy:

“What was the order, boy?”

Keith resurfaces, collects his bearings... and then he begs like there’s no tomorrow.

His cock and balls ache, his throat is already a little sore, his hole is going to be puffy and sensitive when Shiro is done with him, and his eyes burn a little.

It’s glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you glad for our poor baby boy?  
(Do you want his sex dream with L.. some lanky boy! come true?)  
(Or his fantasy?)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with us!


	3. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's new love interest, Lance, stalks him at the university.  
His behaviour makes Keith act more resolutely: he talks to Lance and then suffers from the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!
> 
> It's here, my new chapter! There's so much angst, hmmmm!!  
Ah, I love how it goes.
> 
> Heavy feels all the way long!
> 
> Enjoy, my dears. And heed the tags. Shklance is going to get real.

Lance is totally following Keith at the university. As dense as he is, Keith is able to notice as much. Despite easily evading Lance more often than not, Keith still finds himself in his company at the most inconvenient of times. 

He struggles.

Every time, Keith imagines how Shiro comes to Keith’s uni to take him home after studies and sees Lance openly pursuing Keith. The mental vision genuinely horrifies him. Keith is sure they would talk this situation out with Shiro (eventually) but before that… It’d be tough. Keith doesn’t want to think about it for even a second.

He can’t, shouldn’t let that happen. He promised himself he’ll do right by Shiro. Whatever he feels to Lance, Keith won’t budge and won’t let him closer.

It’s Keith’s final decision.

It’s what he has to do.

Yeah.

Lance, of course, doesn’t make matters easier. He doesn’t have such inhibitions as Keith. He’s a free bird: he does what his heart desires. This time, he’s set his goal on getting Keith to notice him and puts everything he has into it.

It would’ve been admirable if it didn’t cause Keith so many problems.

One problem especially makes itself prominent with time: turns out, Lance doesn’t understand the word “no”. It’s either that or Keith can’t articulate his thoughts properly. Although… What about “Get lost!” shouted at the top of Keith’s lungs in Lance’s face can be unclear or misinterpreted, Keith cannot fathom.

Nevermind, thinks Keith bitterly. It’s just a fluke. Lance is going to get bored and leave him alone. And very soon, since his infatuation with Keith is ridiculous.

Lance is ridiculous.

He’s too gangly, talks too much, and his eyes are so clear and bright… Like a small mountain creek. Keith had never seen a person with eyes like that.

And he totally takes up too much space in Keith’s head lately. 

  
  


When Lance’s “fluke” lasts longer than two weeks, Keith starts hiding from view at the uni whenever he feels it is needed. It’s for the better that they don’t cross their paths, tells Keith to himself every time he has to witness how Lance is looking around cluelessly, trying to make sense of what had just happened and figure out where Keith had disappeared.

Keith does his best to squash the pang of pity (and guilt) he inevitably feels from watching Lance stand forlornly in the middle of some corridor. There always comes a moment when Lance’s face falls as if he’d just lost all his hopes, and Keith can’t stand it. So he usually flees right then...

Sometimes, though (which is idiotic and dangerous!), Keith stays to watch Lance a bit longer. This way, he can witness Lance collect his bearings and push himself to straighten back up. It takes Lance some time, but every time he manages to pull himself together. The determined glint (that Keith secretly adores) returns to Lance’s eyes; he smiles his stupid (sexy) crooked smile and… 

Keith is so, so utterly fucked.

Keith can’t deny the attraction he feels to Lance anymore. But the desire itself doesn’t have to mean anything - only Keith decides if he is going to act upon it.

No one can require from Keith to stop feeling things - this is what Shiro taught him at the very beginning of their relationship. 

The same is true for Shiro, as well. Keith can’t blame Shiro for feeling threatened when his lover falls for someone else. It’s… a natural course of action, yeah?

(Keith can’t even imagine how he’d feel if their roles were reversed; he won’t go there now, no, no-no-no, his head barely avoids imploding as it is.)

The most important thing here is that Keith doesn’t want to cause Shiro any pain, at all, ever, period. Even if that time after Celesta’s party Shiro’s jealousy has been unfounded and his worries have been unreasonable, he still was onto something where it concerned Keith and the “mystery boy”.

As it stands, Keith is the one who has twice as much potential for heartbreak as the other two. Simple math.

And an even simpler logic: he can’t have both at the same time.

Leaving Shiro, ever, is unimaginable.

So, despite wanting to spend time with Lance so badly, Keith can’t afford that. It would be cruel to lead Lance on. The only way for Keith to ensure that no additional disaster happens is to act as if there isn’t any chance that he could possibly reciprocate Lance’s feelings.

See, Keith tries his best to minimize the collateral damage, here.

Lance, it seems, has the opposite goal.

The more Keith bolsters his effort trying to never meet Lance at the uni again, the more Lance strives to use his every chance to at least say a few words to Keith.

It’s exhausting. Going to his periods has always been more of a chore - but now, with these hide and seek games, it slowly becomes a little too much to handle. It gets so obvious that Shiro begins thinking that something is off with Keith. Keith barely avoids going back to the stricter schedule (like when he had a massive meltdown and had to be babied by Shiro). It’s a narrow escape, though.

Keith even starts missing his dinner dates with Celesta because Lance and Pidge often join her lately. He doesn’t know if it’s intentional - it feels too awkward to start this topic with Celesta when they’re alone. In any case, Celesta has the right to eat with whomever she wants, Keith can’t tell her to ditch her other friends for him.

As it happens, there comes a day when Keith finally had enough (after Lance literally stalks him all day long). There’s nothing funny and harmless about how Lance acts. Keith can’t live his life like that any longer, and he needs to make Lance see it, too.

Keith confronts Lance and tells him to ease off. Keith says that he doesn’t feel like getting to know new people now and that Lance’s behaviour makes him uncomfortable. It’s not the full truth, of course, but it’s as close as Keith is ready to delve into this hornets’ nest.

He can’t say: “Sorry, Lance, I like you back, but I am with Shiro, and he is the love of my love, so I won’t ever leave him even though my heart breaks when I think about how I’m hurting you right now”, can he?

After delivering his little speech, Keith looks straight at Lance and instantly regrets it.

There’s a crestfallen expression on Lance's face. His features hold so much pain for a second that Keith's heart clenches painfully in response, too. He instantly wants to soothe Lance: to soften the blow, to reassure him somehow. But before Keith manages to add anything, Lance mutters something along the lines of: “Fuck it all!” and bolts, leaving Keith to stare blankly at his retreating back.

This is the last time Keith sees Lance for almost two weeks.

Afterwards, Keith thinks that Shiro would be proud of him for talking things out in a conversation instead of silently enduring.

Without Shiro’s constant guidance, Keith wouldn’t have been able to. It proves that Keith made the right choice. Shiro is the person who changed his life. Shiro is the one. Keith did the right thing rejecting Lance before anything started.

Yeah. That’s it. It’s going to get better soon.

Keith repeats this paragraph to himself on his ride home, again and again.

By the time he reaches the entrance door, he is sick of the very combination of words “right” and “choice”, his insides ache as if he’s going to be sick, and his heart beats irregularly.

Keith opens the door, closes it, takes off his shoes, slides down to the floor and crawls into the closest corner. He has about three more hours to grieve and then make himself presentable before Shiro comes home.

  
  
  


Not seeing Lance turns out to be a new and unwelcome experience for Keith. 

Previously, wherever he went at the campus, Keith would meet Lance. As if he was e v e r y w h e r e. Now, it’s as if the other boy stopped coming to the university altogether.

Just how much effort did Lance put into trying to track Keith down? No, actually, Keith doesn’t want to know. He’d prefer not to think about Lance at all - he still hurts, and he can’t make himself stop sulking, and Shiro gave him a weird look this morning. But, no matter how hard Keith tries to redirect his thoughts to something else, it doesn’t help. 

Keith goes to his Math class, and Lance is not there.

Keith goes to the library, and Lance is not there.

Keith goes to the inner yard, and Lance is not there.

How come that even the absence of Lance reminds Keith about his existence?

Every time Keith gets to spend his time at the uni in solitude, he doesn’t feel relieved, as he expected. Instead, he feels… cheated. Like something that was supposed to be there for him disappeared. Like something crucial is missing.

Like, maybe, he made a mistake and talked to Lance too harsh.

But he aimed at scaring Lance off for good! - screams Keith internally at himself.

And he managed it, didn’t he?

He succeeded. He made sure that there’s no more threat to his future. 

His bright future with Shiro.

Why does everything feel dull and grey, then?

Everything was supposed to go back to normal after Lance listened to him and eased off. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Maybe, the idea of forgetting about his feelings has been doomed from the start.

Keith misses Lance so bad that he almost goes on a stalking campaign of his own - to find him and to finally speak with him again. Almost. One thought about Shiro’s frequent silences and forced smiles is enough to get Keith to purge this idea from his head.

Pidge stopped coming to dine with Celesta when Lance did. It’s enough to confirm Keith’s suspicions that their lunches together were a part of a plot to make him communicate more with Lance. There’s no glee in finding out he was right. 

The horizon is clear for Keith to go back to his usual routine, meet up with Celesta, walk the corridors without a care in the world, - but it takes Keith these two weeks of Lance’s absence to simply figure out how to approach Celesta after the involuntary break.

When Keith stopped coming, he expected Celesta to push, to try to get Keith into her orbit again, but she didn’t. It was weirdly reassuring. Despite her intense, outgoing nature, Celesta is very careful with Keith’s personal boundaries - this is why he managed to start trusting her.

Keith wants to get her back.

Of course, Keith would’ve preferred if she made the first step. She doesn’t, and it’s OK, too. Maybe, it’s even wise of her.

When the third week of ( _ suffering without seeing Lance _ ) peace starts, Keith resolves to talk to Celesta, at least once more. He goes to the canteen at their usual time, buys his food and moves to their usual table where Celesta is already munching her salad.

From the look that Celesta gives him, Keith gathers that she is displeased with him. Keith so doesn’t need any additional emotional strain right now... He has half a mind to turn back and look for another place to sit but it could mean the end of his friendship with Celesta in the worst-case scenario. This, Keith certainly doesn’t want. He steels himself and bravely makes his way to her table. And… Nothing scary happens. They eat together, as they usually did before all the ruckus had started. Both have enough topics to vent to each other after such a long time apart so there’s no awkward silence. Celesta relaxes in increments during their discussion. Soon, it’s as if Keith didn’t spend almost a month without her company.

In the end, they do talk about important stuff. Like responsible people do, huh.

Keith decides to be sincere and open with Celesta like he is with Shiro. She is the only friend he’d made in all these years, and it should mean something. He doesn’t speak about his own feelings, but he says honestly that he was afraid to hurt Shiro with all this, and that Lance overstepped his boundaries long before Keith decided he needs to react the way he did. 

In response, Celesta opens up, too. She confides that Lance is head over heels for Keith. As if it wasn't obvious, she adds. Of course, it was! - wants to shout Keith. But then, if he’s being honest, he still had a sliver of doubt, until now. He’s not too good with people, remember?

Speaking about Lance’s feelings makes Keith remember the pain that’d transpired in Lance's gaze when they last saw each other, and his guts clench uncomfortably.

Keith also asks the question that nagged him all this time.

"But why? Why did he think I’m fair game? You did tell him I'm in a relationship, right?"

Celesta nods seriously.

"First thing."

"And?"

"And Lance said: “At least, he'd notice me and we'd be friends”. He said that I managed it thanks to my persistence, so he should be persistent, too..."

"You have never stalked me!"

"I also didn’t nurse a crush on you since our first year! See the difference?"

"What?!"

“Wha-a-at? - teases Celesta in an annoying little voice. - What I’d just said!”

Keith gapes at her, and Celesta continues, visibly enjoying Keith’s puzzlement.

"Lance first noticed you because you scored high in every mathematics or physics test. Always on top of the list. Always better than him. He even considered himself your rival, can you imagine? He was really focusing on you, see? And then you won that weird programming contest that Pidge absolutely ignored as something too boring to even consider. There was a ceremony, remember? You smiled from the stage, and Lance was gone..."

“No way!”

“Do you say I’m lying? Is that what you say?!”

“No! But it can’t be that Lance...!”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Next, Keith and Celesta proceed to stare at each other angrily for several seconds. Until they notice that they’d both jumped up from their seats and attracted quite a few nasty stares from other students.

They sit down.

They breathe out and shake hands.

They remain silent and think their own thoughts.

To be true, Keith’s head swirls.

That’s insane. He and Lance have met at Celesta’s party for the very first time, right?

Keith ignores how Celesta sing-songs something in the most ridiculous, pseudo-lovey-dovey way and makes faces at him. He waits patiently until she stops batting her lashes dramatically at him and says:

"To know that I owe my victory to Pidge's absence is... kinda degrading."

"Oh yeah? - smiles Celesta, agreeing to go with this little distraction. - Just remember that Pidge will have your hide if any of this ever comes out. I mean, she always mocks Lance in his face when they’re around friends but she cares about him a lot, too."

"Why telling me, then?" - inquires Keith in total confusion. He had the impression that Celesta was authorized to give this intel to him but seems like it wasn’t the case at all.

Celesta sighs.

"I don’t know. Maybe, I feel guilty for not talking to you earlier. And… doing stuff behind your back. I just wished you wouldn’t push Lance away so vigorously. Even if you don't like him, I mean. Lance is a good guy, he would be happy to get to know you better."

Keith doesn't say anything in reply. Anything he could come up with would be… suspicious. Inside, he is eager to contradict Celesta’s logic. He wants to tell her that he doesn't dislike Lance, quite the opposite. He desperately wishes to explain that "just getting to know" someone you like is utter bullshit.

Utter and complete bullshit!

It doesn’t work that way!

He just doesn’t think she gets it. Gosh, she could’ve spared Keith some nerves if she really tried to talk this out sooner.

Aloud, Keith says what he thinks needs saying:

“Celesta. You shouldn’t tell Lance about this conversation. Ever. Even if you just want to help.”

Celesta opens her mouth to defend herself, affronted, then closes it, seemingly remembering what she’d just revealed.

Keith nods at her meaningfully. She’s brilliant, and she means well, but he doesn’t think she’ll do good if she tries to play their wingman again. She made one step without thinking it through today already - Keith is afraid of what more of her interference might bring.

And the worst thing of all...

Although Keith didn’t admit aloud that he likes Lance, too, Celesta seems to have guessed by herself.

Her sad look almost does Keith in. Celesta’s sadness reminds him that Lance must be hurting right now, too, just like him.

It’s too much. He didn’t need her pity! Keith takes his head in his hands and stares at the table unseeingly. His eyes are prickling at the corners, a little.

He hates that he has to be in this situation - he didn’t want to make a choice between his devoted partner of almost five years and a boy he really, really wants to be allowed to love, in the first place, and he absolutely didn’t wish to feel so much pain at any given time.

Unfair, so unfair.

It’s unfair, says a voice in Keith’s head, sounding suspiciously like one of his foster parents. Yes, it is unfair, agrees Keith, but it’s how life is in general.

He shakes it off.

“I’m just going to try to survive this all,” - murmurs Keith after a while. In reply, there’s a hiccup from the other side of the table. It forces Keith to glance up from under his mane to check on Celesta, and yup, she’s crying.

It feels unexpectedly soothing to see someone openly cry over Keith’s love story that won’t ever happen.

It helps, if only a little.

  
  


Later that day, when Keith comes home, Shiro is still at work. As it often happens lately, he will be home late.

Keith goes to their bedroom, dives under the covers and allows himself to cry, finally. He held his feelings under lock and key since the day he told Lance to get lost, but he can’t keep it up any longer.

Keith hides his head under the pillow. He feels betrayed. At the same time, he feels like a betrayer - here he lies, in his and Shiro’s bed, inhaling Shiro’s scent lingering in the sheets for his own comfort, and weeps over another man.

Tears flow for a long while, and when they stop, Keith’s head is already aching. But his mind is clearer, which is very welcome. So Keith just stays where he is, in his nest of pillows and blankets, and thinks. He feels defeated and weak. He feels angry and desperate. It’s not his fault that he fell in love with both Shiro and Lance at the same time but it feels like it is.

And… Keith allows himself to think that it’s unfair that he can’t choose both.

But also… It’s unfair that Shiro gets such a selfish lover like Keith.

It’s similarly unfair that Lance doesn’t even have anyone to lean on now. In any case, not someone as close and trusted as a years-long partner. It’s unfair that Keith won’t even see the pain that all of this is causing Lance - that he won’t be able to see the consequences of his choice.

His choice. Ha. That’s funny.

Can it even be called a choice?

How could Keith opt for a man he barely knows instead of Shiro? Shiro who found him and helped him to grow, to rebuild his own personality in safety and peace?

Tears come again, unbidden, and with them - the feeling of rage.

Keith thumps his hand on a pillow helplessly. It’s so unfair!!!

He rolls onto his back, presses the pillow to his face, and screams.

Fucking hell!

How much it hurts!

Shit! 

Damn!! 

Fuck this, fuck, fuck, fuck…

Keith beats his fists over the headboard until he stops feeling the physical pain acutely.

It hurts. Hurts so fucking much.

It hurts to hurt them both - for Keith knows that Shiro will know about his unhappy thoughts like he always does (his bloody knuckles will be a sure sign, hah!), and he will take it to heart.

It just… hurts.

It hurts to think, it hurts to breathe, it hurts to stay calm when all he wants is to hide and nurse his unhappiness.

It hurts overwhelmingly, and Keith doesn’t know what he’ll do if it doesn’t stop soon.

Go mad, probably. What else is there in store for him?

Keith doesn’t notice how he falls asleep.

He startles awake a little after midnight, not knowing who and where he is for a moment. He sits up on his butt and breathes through his panic, concentrating on the well-known lines of the dimly-lit bedroom. In the end, Shiro’s sleeping figure next to him on the bed becomes the anchor that helps Keith finally calm down.

Keith lies back down carefully, trying not to bother Shiro. He sprawls on his back and attempts to come up with a plausible explanation of why he looks as sad as he does for when Shiro inevitably asks tomorrow (not to mention his damaged hands), - and his explanation better not be a complete lie.

He doesn’t fall asleep again.

The morning comes, and Shiro does ask. Keith, half-dead from the lack of sleep and overall exhaustion, answers plainly that he’s trying to get over his feelings for another boy. He’s sorry but this will take a while.

Shiro doesn’t have anything to say to that.

Silence settles over them, both unsure of what to do now that the proverbial cat is out of the box. 

It’s Shiro’s turn to make decisions now. Keith waits for Shiro’s verdict numbly, bracing for the worst, but, as is his way, Shiro surpasses Keith’s expectations.

Shiro does one thing that Keith couldn’t anticipate after Shiro’s outburst of over a month ago: he simply stretches out his arms, offering Keith a hug. He doesn’t step closer to Keith until the latter nods his agreement. Then, Shiro’s arms envelop Keith, and he drowns in his boyfriend’s warmth.

Later, Shiro tells him that he won’t offer any advice or even ask Keith to talk to him about all this. Unless Keith comes to him, of course. This is what they decide on, and let things go their way. 

  
  


Shiro keeps his word and doesn’t pry. Keith tries to get back to his usual self. He does his best.

He doesn’t request Shiro’s help.

They don’t play much, if at all, but they do have sex regularly. It’s almost vanilla, even if Shiro has to free Keith from the cage before they start and lock him back up afterwards.

Just as often though, Shiro fucks Keith with his cage on, without adding any stimuli other than his cock in Keith's ass. Keith doesn’t allow himself to come in this scenario. He also finds himself looking forward to being used like that - it is grounding. Right now, Keith’d prefer that Shiro would only fuck him without a prospect of an orgasm for Keith but he is in no position to make requests, and in no mood to beg. 

Keith makes peace with the first arrangement reminding himself that both ways are forms of Shiro choosing to satisfy himself using Keith’s body - which is what Keith is here for.

Pained blue eyes haunt Keith’s dreams, but he refuses to talk about that.

That’s his life now, he’d better get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey
> 
> I am sorry for hurting you! And Keith!
> 
> What do you think about Celesta's behaviour? And Lance's?  
And Keith is trying to be good and adult so hard...  
Poor boy.
> 
> (Shiro is completely lost in his head somewhere in there)
> 
> Thank you for your attention!  
Please, leave a comment! Even if it's a short one! I'd appreciate it so-so much!


	4. Novelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to get over his feelings to Lance, and Shiro tries to wait it all out patiently.  
Neither truly succeeds.
> 
> It takes one barely-coherent Lance to make them see the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeellloooo
> 
> The angst train has arrived!
> 
> Ahahahaha
> 
> (*rolls away, cackling evilly*)
> 
> Anyway, it's going to be fine! Just bear the pain of the first part of the chapter! Or the major part of it... Idk  
I know you'll be alright.
> 
> I hope so.
> 
> Keith survived, so you will, too!
> 
> Upd. 04.11.19: As fxllenryn wisely said, this chapter is "a rollercoaster of holy shit what is happening".

Keith is on his knees in their dimly lit bedroom, as per Shiro’s orders. After making Keith come twice in the course of the evening, Shiro dutifully put the contraption on his soft cock and ordered Keith to kneel at the foot of their bed until Shiro collects him to have some tea together. Keith is in a comfortable pose on a thick carpet, and nothing hurts, nothing tugs, nothing frustrates him.

His usual itch - to come! - is gone, and has been excluded from his everyday life for some time. Keith misses the feeling.

It’s harder for Keith to stay in control of his reactions when Shiro is being so mild with him. It doesn’t feel serious, kinda. Keith is used to being held to high standards. He is used to the strain of having to perform flawlessly and expecting to be disciplined for every minor imperfection.

Now though… Keith’s thoughts are all over the place, and he can’t be as good to Shiro as he is supposed to. As he wishes to be. 

It’s nice and reassuring that Shiro takes Keith’s state of mind into account and is lenient with him. And yet, their games had become far from satisfying - after a scene, Keith often feels that he didn’t get enough, that his needs hadn’t been soothed. It's a vicious circle.

But then, it’s not a catastrophe (yet). Shiro still corrects him and gives orders. Keith is still being of service. 

Keith groans in disappointment. He couldn’t imagine it’d be so hard to do _ less _. Not when it’s his Dominant’s requirement! He is not a newbie - he had his fair share of boring, tedious, unappealing tasks. Why does it feel so different now?

Keith's wandering gaze falls between his legs, where his metal cage glistens in the fading rays of sunshine from the window. And then an unexpected thought hits Keith: what if Shiro decided that a cock cage is too much in their current situation? Too kinky? Too much pressure on Keith?

If Shiro takes Keith’s cage off completely, it’s going to be a lot to get used to, realises Keith next.

But what if Shiro wanted Keith to stay uncaged and still not use his cock for his own pleasure? Would it be easier or more difficult? Would Keith be able to do well? Or would he have to be punished almost daily for touching what’s not his to touch?

Keith sighs heavily and allows himself to slump a little.

It’s been about two and a half weeks after Keith admitted that he fell in love with Lance. Keith hoped that by now, all tension will be gone from his and Shiro’s life. But unfortunately, time goes by, and it only gets worse, and he has no cues on how to fix it.

Not for the first time, Keith wishes to know if this rift in their relationship means that it’s slowly dying.

❧❧❧

A whole month of loaded silences and guilty glances passes, and the atmosphere in the house is not joyful at all.

Shiro stays late at work or spends his evenings at the gym frequently.

Keith agrees to meet up with his fellow students after classes to work on group projects just not to stay home alone.

They insistently ignore the hollowness they feel. They go to bed together and curl around each other tenderly. They hug and kiss.

Every time Shiro opens his mouth, Keith dreads what’s going to come out. What if it’ll be something along the lines of, “We need to talk?”

But then Shiro asks him about his day at the uni, and Keith relaxes again.

These constant drops must be bad for Keith’s heart, but alas, he can't do much to change that.

Actually, a Conversation could help…

(What if it goes wrong? What if Shiro realises that Keith is a fuck-up? What if he decides it’s time to go their separate ways? What if…)

But of course, Keith won’t initiate it.

It’s only logical.

❧❧❧

One Saturday evening, Shiro announces that he would like to go to his old BDSM club. Alone, if Keith doesn’t have anything against it. He doesn’t like clubs and crowds, isn’t it right? Keith shrugs and agrees, feeling relief over not having to endure another evening of strained awkwardness. Relief is immediately followed by more guilt. Actually, guilt is something he’s become intimately acquainted with over the course of the last two months.

Shiro, in his turn, doesn’t give Keith a chance to change his mind. He dresses quickly and goes.

Keith slouches on the couch in the living room and imagines what his life will be if they break up with Shiro. On evenings like this, it feels like it’s only a matter of time before “if” becomes “when”.

It's one of the bad evenings. Not the worst, though. Not as bad as when he almost cried himself into a stupor after his talk about his feelings to Lance with Celesta (who still treats him with kid gloves). Keith spends it reading. He has an essay deadline in two days, but who cares? Anybody but Keith.

And (what a coincidence!) - not Shiro.

It’s not like Shiro even knows about this deadline.

It’s not like Shiro would tan Keith’s hide properly or something if he knew. He’s too careful, too afraid to hurt Keith for that now.

It’s not like anything works as it’s supposed to in Keth’s life.

By 10 p.m., Keith’s head aches from all the thinking and doubting and getting angry at himself and the world. 

He cleans up the messes he’d left in the kitchen and in the bathroom (it’s simple decency though he contemplated letting the clutter be in his pettiness). It’s 10:30 p.m. when he finishes cleaning. Shiro is still out. Keith brushes his teeth, puts on his frilly pyjamas and reads in bed for another half-hour. At 11 p.m., he gets a good night text from Shiro and replies in kind. 

Keith decides to go to sleep without waiting for Shiro any longer. Doesn’t seem like his boyfriend is in a hurry to get home.

Is it his life now? Going to sleep separately? On a weekend? On a fucking Saturday?! Where’s the pain all over his backside, where are his colourful bruises, why don’t his nipples feel terribly sensitive and his ass - overused?

Anger courses through Keith’s veins, this time directed at Shiro.

He knows it’s wrong, he knows it’s unreasonable, but why does Shiro get to have a good time, and Keith is stuck here alone? 

To get centred, Keith puts himself on his knees in a corner - without a pillow or a mat which would’ve earned him punishment from Shiro if he knew. Shiro doesn’t believe in hurting his sub’s knees for discipline purposes. But he’s not here to supervise, is he? Keith won’t even tell him. Or maybe he will. Just to annoy Shiro. If he feels like it.

Staying in a submissive position only makes matters worse - Keith feels lonely, not needed, _ abandoned_. He stands up after fifteen minutes of fruitless attempts to self-soothe and returns to bed, defeated.

He will lie down and hope that sleep will come soon.

❧❧❧

Keith is still wide awake in their bed when he hears the key turn in the lock and the entrance door open.

From the sound of it, Shiro doesn’t come in - he stumbles inside. He’s being louder than usual. Than _ ever_. Soon, some drunk muttering can be heard. Keith frowns to himself. If Shiro feels like drinking himself silly, then things are so much worse than he thought. Keith needs to make himself go check on Shiro immediately. He only gives himself several seconds to get his bearings. It's a necessity - Keith is so tired of all this, he doesn't know how he still functions. 

When Keith reaches the bedroom door and almost touches the handle, he hears Shiro’s smooth baritone, explaining something strictly and completely coherently.

Sorry, what?

Shiro isn’t drunk? Why the stumbling, then? The next second, the slurring voice comes back, - and now Keith can distinctly hear that this is not Shiro’s voice at all. Keith is torn between feeling angry at Shiro for dragging some stranger into their den and feeling elated that Shiro is not yet feeling like drowning his woes in wine until he gets completely shit-faced.

The voices grow louder, and the steps of two people draw closer. Apparently, Shiro is leading the unknown guy to the couch in the living room (it’s a guy, right? the voice is a little high-pitched but still sounds male). The guy constantly trips over his own feet and nearly falls one time, by the sound of it. 

When they move past the bedroom door, Keith is able to hear the guy’s yelp (and the following curse) quite clearly.

It hits Keith like a freight train: _ he recognizes the other man’s voice_.

He feels a little dead on the inside from his discovery.

Miraculously, unexpectedly, by some otherworldly intervention, their flat is invaded by no one other than Lance.

Lance. 

Lance!

Lance!?

Why is Shiro bringing a drunk Lance into their home?!

For fuck’s sake!!!

Keith puts a lacy dressing gown on (yes, he owns one, in blues and greens, thanks to his Dom, and yes, he is going to wander around in it while Lance is in their home because why the fuck not) and exits the room, intent on giving Shiro a piece of his mind.

❧❧❧

  


In the morning, Shiro finds Keith curled up in a corner of their playroom.

It’s 5 a.m. They both didn’t get enough rest.

  


They talked about the “drunk Lance” incident right after Keith exited the bedroom, underdressed and furious, the night before. 

It was a mess, first. Keith descended on Shiro with the intention of ripping him a new one, confused, angry, and hurt. Misjudging the gravity of the situation, Shiro tried to play his Dom card. It was a wrong move; Keith safeworded and proceeded to yell at Shiro, uncaring for Lance who was snoring softly on the couch three steps away.

Thankfully, Shiro knows how to handle Keith at all times.

Shiro let Keith work off steam and waited until he calmed down on his own before trying to make Keith talk like a normal person.

Later, Keith will feel embarrassed for his behaviour and be immensely grateful to Shiro for his inhuman patience.

At the moment, Keith fought Shiro every step of the way. But the conversation still happened.

With some difficulty, they established that Shiro didn’t know who Lance is when he was taking him home.

So, it was not an elaborate prank or anything like that. Just a weird coincidence.

Keith almost started laughing hysterically when he learned that.

His life was a tragedy before, now it was aiming for a tragicomedy, it seemed.

Using the distraction in the form of Keith’s hysterics, Shiro somehow managed to steer Keith to the kitchen to continue there.

He even made Keith drink a glass of water. A true miracle-maker.

Standing at the kitchen counter and looking at the opposite wall, Keith finally told Shiro the whole story. He had enough of half-truths and lies by omission, so, this time, he put it all in front of Shiro. All the dark stuff - the doubts, the guilt, the pain, the grieving, and invited him to judge.

Lance slept through everything: the arguing, the shouting, the tears, the accusations. He missed the apologies and, of course, the reconciliation, too.

Shiro and Keith went to sleep in their bed, together. They cuddled, entwining their limbs, trying to be as close to each other as possible. It felt as if they were feeling each other’s skin under their palms for the first time ever - a wonderful, unforgettable sensation. Like coming home, but ten thousand times better.

  
  


And still, Keith couldn’t stay in bed longer than until 5 a.m. At one point, Shiro’s proximity became too much all of a sudden, and he had to put some distance between himself and his sleeping lover. His first idea was to go to the kitchen, hunt down some snacks - but the snoring reminded him that that’s a dangerous path.

So he tip-toed to the playroom.

  


Now, Shiro enters the playroom, squinting against the dim morning light. He’s slow and careful, as if afraid to scare Keith off. Keith appreciates it. He definitely feels like disappearing at any noise. Jumping up, scattering away, fleeing; running until there’s no breath left in his lungs - anything to stop feeling unsure of his own intentions and out of control.

Keith can see how much effort it costs Shiro to suppress his smile when he watches Keith’s frail figure. Shiro thinks he’s cute. Maybe, he is - seen through Shiro’s eyes. 

Now that Shiro is here, all tension leaves Keith. He can just… enjoy comfort.

Well, Keith’s image of comfort sure did change during the years spent with Shiro: he is wearing a sweater with one of his longer skirts and feeling cosy. Actually, Keith’s at the stage where he considers going out to buy groceries in similar outfits. To add insult to injury, he’s huddled into a comforter over his warm ensemble. Maybe, the last detail is what caused Shiro’s amusement.

Meanwhile, Shiro nears Keith slowly, in tiny steps, until he stops a step away. Keith squints at him over the edge of the book he’s been trying to read and asks:

“Couldn’t sleep either?”

Shiro’s tentative smile grows a little bigger. He nods wordlessly, takes the last step and plops down on the floor next to Keith.

They sit in silence for a while. It takes time to get used to their new dynamic, to perceive all the new ways the energy flows between them. It’s like the day after Celesta’s party all over again - but ten times sharper.

Neither says anything until Keith whispers:

“You’ve made peace with the fact that I’m in love with Lance, right?”

Shiro whispers back a “Yes”, Keith shuffles closer to put his head in Shiro’s lap and, together, they start waiting for their guest to wake up.

Keith decides to concentrate on easier things for now; let his racing mind calm down. Shiro and all the sensations that come with his proximity are the most welcome in this process.

Being so close to Shiro is perfect. The warmth of his body (just the right temperature, always!), the smell, the beating of his heart, - it all seems to have been made specifically for Keith, chosen to fit Keith’s needs, made to cradle Keith’s body and soul safely.

Shiro obviously takes comfort in their closeness as well. First, his posture goes less rigid, then, he slumps around Keith, turning into the second blanket.

After a time, Shiro breaks the silence.

Keith expects a serious question, another round of discussions, a little scolding.

But it’s Shiro he is talking about - the man who is yet to stop surprising him.

Amidst all of the nonsense that surrounds them this morning, Shiro cracks a silly joke.

“It is just my fate to meet little troublemakers when they're getting wasted all alone, huh, baby?” - drawls Shiro lazily.

Keith can’t believe his ears. He immediately knows what Shiro means by that.

An unbidden smile crooks the corners of Keith’s mouth. He even sticks his tongue out at Shiro, making him laugh.

Unfortunately, the very nature of the joke makes Keith sad the very next second after the humour sinks in.

Keith is not in the mood for remembering the good times. Not when nothing had been decided yet, not when their peace is so fragile. Not when there’s_ Lance _sleeping in the living room, unaware and adorable.

But Shiro continues, choosing to ignore Keith’s sour expression.

“You were so lonely, sitting on a street corner near a grocery shop, talking to a dog…”

Is this memory soothing for Shiro, wonders Keith? As for Keith, it quickly turned from harmless to mortifying. Shiro still hadn’t forgotten.

Keith just wishes he did.

Aloud, Keith groans. Shiro’s great memory is a curse today.

Despite his mortification, Keith can't help but ask:

"And what was I saying? To the dog, I mean?"

"Hmm, let me think. I guess it was: “At least you're not calling me emo just for the laughs, buddy..."

Shiro utters the quotation in a parody of a hoarse, drunken voice. Keith just wants to sink into the floor and never come back.

That's worse than Keith thought it’d be. So much worse!

"And I would have walked past your scrawny figure, - says Shiro, unperturbed by Keith’s pathetic moan of shame, - if not for the dog's owner who came out of the shop and took it with him. I thought the dog was yours, initially! Cuddling with another warm body until the police came, you wouldn’t have frozen to death, so I thought. Maybe, the dog would’ve even shown you the way home, if it were clever. Anyway, without the dog, you would’ve been left completely alone on the street, and I couldn't walk past it like it was nothing."

Unwittingly, Keith gets sucked into the memory:

"And I dimly remember you saying something about my age and asking for my parents' numbers..."

"You looked barely 16, what else could I have thought of!"

"I was 18, for fuck's sake! And I could throw a punch!"

"Which you tried to do later that evening."

Keith reflexively hides in Shiro's side, embarrassed and ashamed.

"M'sorry," - mumbles Keith into Shiro’s T-shirt.

"It's all done and forgiven," - Shiro pets his hair, and it’s too nice to be true.

"I still can't believe you took a random drunk kid home and let him take your couch... - adds Keith after a moment of consideration. - And that you didn’t call the police on that kid the next day..."

"Yeah, that kid was angry at the whole world and didn’t care about any appropriateness. He only said that he didn’t ask for help so he didn’t owe me shit. Well, he didn’t know what he’s gotten himself into.”

“You made him clean up his messes. Not everyone would’ve been up to the task," - says Keith softly. There’s no fight in him left, just like four-and-something years ago - that’s the effect of Shiro’s strict, demanding kindness.

They both hum and fall quiet again, reminiscing on that fateful day.

"It felt right," - says Keith suddenly, sitting up straighter.

Shiro looks at him uncomprehendingly.

"To be scolded by you. To be put to work by you. To be given a chance to make things right by you again, - Keith pauses a little and continues, in a lower voice: - To behave because you ordered me to and I wanted to obey."

It comes out more meaningful than Keith intended it to. But then, it is the truth: that day, Shiro made him feel right in his own skin for the first time in as long as Keith could remember. He changed everything.

Even if the first encounter had been the only, Keith would've come out of Shiro's house with this memory in his head - how it feels to be at peace with himself. 

Moreover, even if they parted ways, Shiro could have become Keith’s ideal. Keith would’ve profited from having someone too good to be real to look up to.

Keith is a little lost in his reverie so it comes as a surprise when Shiro chokes up on a sob next to him. In response, Keith leans in closer, touches Shiro's arms, holds him when Shiro starts to shake.

It’s easy, it’s familiar, it’s what they’re here for.

Doesn’t mean that having Shiro cry in his arms doesn’t make Keith want to howl.

For the thousandth time, Keith thinks about how the situation is taking a great toll on them and how much they both need a break. Better starting right the fuck now.

Keith suddenly can’t wait for Lance to wake up, for the unnatural stillness to be over. Nervous energy starts running through Keith like an electrical current, making him want to jump up, and act, and do things. Now!

Meanwhile, in Keith’s embrace, Shiro calms down slowly. It takes time until he starts breathing steadily, without hiccups. Shiro needs to feel secure and protected from any threat once in a while, too. Keith knows he can't bother him yet but staying still is torture.

Patience, Keith tells himself. 

Patience.

He can’t let Shiro down.

And so Keith waits, and waits, and waits; until it feels as if he’d spent eternity in this position, trying not to wriggle too hard as to not shoo Shiro away.

Still, he stays put.

Keith knows better than to let his agitation ruin their moment. He can stay still for his boyfriend. He can be good.

❧❧❧

It’s when Shiro starts playfully touching Keith’s hair that Keith _ orders, _ unexpectedly for himself:

"Now go, Shiro. It’s time you took care of your stray."

"Hmm?" - cocks his head Shiro. He’s a little stunned by Keith’s audacity, but in a good way, if his mischievous smile means anything.

"If you don't start taming him now, you won't be able to adopt him, Master," - explains Keith false-innocently. His heart is beating as fast as hummingbird's wings.

"Oh yeah? And why would I want to do just that?" - indulges Shiro after flipping Keith lightly on the nose.

Keith doesn’t know where all of this is coming from. 

"Because you’re really cruel and don't allow your poor pet to play and have fun with strays, Master. But if ** _he_ ** became yours, too… That would be another story."

Keith expects to hear the number of strokes or to be led to a corner by the ear, but Shiro does neither of those things: he just shrugs, stands up and starts walking to the door. 

On the way out, Shiro turns to Keith and says, in this half-teasing way of his that he sometimes uses when he means business:

"If the stray is quick at learning commands, then we'll see how it goes."

With that, he leaves.

In the empty room, Keith pumps his fist in the air and curses, loudly, joyfully.

At that, the door opens slightly and Shiro's voice says:

"That's five swats for you, Keith."

The door closes.

Keith feels himself flush from head to toe. He mutters: "Yes, Master,'' despite Shiro being on the other end of the corridor already, and stands up as well, stretching his sore legs.

He grins, imagining how his Master will put him on the spanking bench and punish him for his insolence. Somehow, Keith doesn't have any doubts that he will earn a full-on whipping come evening and that for once, Shiro will be glad to deliver.

Keith sighs. It is so tempting to act out just to have his much-needed, delicious spanking sooner. But he knows such attempts are futile. Shiro will see through him and make him wait. There are so many other ways of punishing wayward brats, and Shiro is nothing but a resourceful Dom.

Keith makes himself presentable (as much as he can, barefoot, in a V-neck sweater that leaves his black collar visible and in a big woollen skirt with no underwear (unless you count the cage). It’s not like the lack of underwear is visible, but Keith knows about it, and it’s enough to make him a little self-conscious.

Still, Keith almost decides to go out of the playroom just like this. If Lance wants a chance with them, he needs to know. Why Keith feels it's safe to trust Lance with this info is a question for another time. He just does.

Right in front of the door, Keith stops. He needs to ask for Shiro's permission. He can't out their couple like that (even to Lance) without running it by Shiro first. 

The conundrum puts Keith in a state of slight panic.

What does he do now? What if he exits the playroom and comes face to face with Lance? He can use the blanket as his camouflage before he gets to the bedroom and pulls on one of his turtlenecks. But what if the blanket slips?

In the middle of his inner argument, he is interrupted by Shiro. Thanks gods!

Shiro is smiling apologetically. His grey eyes are somber.

Something blurry replaces Keith's bright hopefulness. What is it? What did Shiro do? Or was it Lance? What did_ they _ do!?

In the next instant, Keith guesses exactly what had happened. His shoulders slump.

"Did Lance bolt out of the door?" - he asks gravelly.

Shiro nods and adds:

"But only after giving me the most ridiculous apology I've ever heard."

As if it changes anything, thinks Keith numbly. Aloud, he comments, trying for nonchalant:

"Sounds like him."

Despite the tense atmosphere, they smile simultaneously after this phrase. Keith feels a little safer knowing that Shiro was able to get to know a little of Lance - even if it was not his most flattering side; that Shiro now has his own opinion on him.

Shiro keeps smiling when he addresses his boyfriend again:

"And Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"He's cute when he's blushing," - states Shiro.

The bastard even has the audacity to _ wink _ at Keith.

Keith's mouth falls open. What the actual fuck! Shiro can’t just use Lance as a means of embarrassing Keith from now on! Doesn’t he have enough weapons in his arsenal already?!

Shiro is grinning. He is having so much fun at Keith’s account!

Before Keith can come up with a retort, Shiro signals him to stay quiet and starts talking: 

"Let's role-play a little, baby, huh? If you’re green now?”

Now that’s a twist!

Keith nods dumbly, still reeling from Shiro’s flirty comments, and mutters: “Yes, Sir. Green, Sir.”

That’s what Shiro was hoping for, it seems, for he immediately tugs Keith to himself and starts purring in his ear:

“Imagine that you and Lance are pupils at a school where I am the principal. And Lance had just run away from the lessons. You attempted to leave with him, but you got caught..."

This is so not how Keith thought the rest of their day would go.

Keith barely suppresses a moan that threatens to spill from his lips, and he quickly gets immersed in the world that Shiro is creating just for the two of them. The transition is immediate and powerful.

This is going to be a treat for both of them - and Keith relinquishes all unnecessary thoughts for the time being.

He is supposed to become a naughty pupil in a school regulated by principal Shiro? He can do that.

Shiro is here to show him how to be a good little schoolboy, after all. There’s nothing to be afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Now it's time for serious questions.
> 
> Do you like Keith's attire in the last scene?
> 
> I'm kidding! What do you think of Keith's boldness and Shiro being so agreeable in the playroom scene? Ahhh it worries me 
> 
> (Shiro falls for Lance so suddenly omg what made him do that I wonder don't point your fingers at me it's not my fault I'm an innocent flower)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please, tell me what you think?  
(Am I evil? Too evil? Or just evil enough for you?)


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro role-playing an unfortunate naughty pupil and a perverted principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dears!
> 
> This will be the last chapter of this work. I know, I know! I thought it'd go a little differently.  
But we're finishing on happy smut.  
It's my definition of a happy ending, OK?  
For this work, at least.
> 
> Lance will be back in the next instalment. Which will arrive... Who knows when but drafts for two chapters are already written.  
Thanks to everyone who read and commented! You are awesome, my lovely!
> 
> Enjoy the smut and subscribe to the series (or to my humble persona) to not miss the next work!  
💛💛💛

Despite the lack of sleep and overall tiredness, Keith falls into the role of an unlucky student about to get disciplined by his principal fairly quickly. 

It is quite a sudden change of pace (to put it mildly) but Keith is good at matching his every move to Shiro’s. It’s not their first rodeo, after all. They like roleplaying once in a while (even if they haven’t practised it lately, what with all the heartbreak and misery that lasted two months). They are both starving for the emotions such games provide.

What’s certainly new is having Lance as their source of inspiration. Moreover, it’s exciting and freeing - as if Shiro drew a line between the before and the now, leaving all the doubts behind.

Shiro wants to give Lance a chance to join them; wants to try and make him a part of their union. It feels right; Keith and Shiro either manage it together, or they don’t manage it at all.

But if they do? That’ll be all Keith’s dreams come true! Keith forgets all about his earlier wariness in his joy and puts his mind on the play.

Shiro says Keith and Lance had been naughty, but only Keith got caught? That’s insulting!

Keith-the-pupil is just as feisty as the regular Keith before his taming by Shiro.

"I wouldn't have gotten caught, - murmurs Keith in an annoyed tone, still half-himself, half - his new persona. - If anyone would, it'd be Lance!"

"Very well. Five more strikes for talking out of turn, - says Shiro sternly, and then in his usual voice as if he is still getting into the role, too, - Let's pretend that you were covering for him. You didn't manage to run away so I can’t punish you for leaving the territory of the school.” 

Keith nods.

Having received Keith’s confirmation, Shiro projects himself into his role: “But you lied to your principal, young man, and this isn't going to be forgiven lightly". 

Shiro's voice gains a steely lilt by the end of the last sentence, his dominance fully present, and Keith shivers. Seems like this little schoolboy won’t get away with his butt intact.

"Can I talk to Lance when he returns tonight?" - asks Keith pleadingly.

What he means and what he wants to know is whether the real Lance, the one that stayed the night and fled as soon as he’d woken up, will speak to either of them after his embarrassing meeting with Shiro. Lance knew full well who Shiro is, of that Keith is sure. But he was so drunk he didn't recognize Shiro until morning, for fuck's sake!

"We'll see what we can do," replies Shiro, not unkindly. He gives Keith a little reassuring smile. As always, he gets what Keith tries to convey without much effort.

Keith relaxes. If Shiro has a plan then they are alright. They’ll pull through. Now it’s time to concentrate on Shiro’s fantasy, not dwell on real-life issues.

Keith looks up from under his fringe, going for shy:

"But will you let us continue being friends, Sir? He’s very important to me."

"Maybe, if you both behave," - allows Shiro magnanimously.

Keith feels like smiling and jumping into Shiro's arms. This is just their play, but to Keith, it feels like the best news ever.

Keith restrains himself and plays the role of the poor boy who expects to be punished severely very soon, as he is supposed to. He drops his gaze demurely and puts his arms around his shoulders.

"What will happen to me now, Sir?" - almost whispers Keith. He may be overdoing it but Shiro seems to like it even better.

"Oh, nothing a naughty boy couldn't have avoided by staying put,” - almost growls Shiro. 

He definitely misses Keith’s meek side, deduces Keith. Well, he should’ve just said so - Keith is oh so ready to deliver.

Ah, but Keith missed Shiro’s strict (and cruel) side, too. And bless the actor in him! His scolding - it’s delicious!

Shiro is so good at lecturing lost souls:

"I am going to put you over my knees and spank your backside, first. Then, you'll have a little break. I will let you lessen your guilt by scrubbing my floors clean. If you do good, I am going to give you five with my belt and send you to bed early. If not, I will cane your bare ass and buttocks thoroughly, and then make you kneel in front of the entrance door. Your red butt, presented to every incomer, will be what Lance sees when he returns. I won't even spank him. I will tell him that you had to take the punishment for you both..."

Keith is picturing a roomy Victorian-style hall where he is on his knees, defenceless and humiliated. Who knows how many teachers and pupils will witness Keith’s shame before Lance dares to come back?

Meanwhile, Shiro, for he is a very mean, corrupt, awful principal, and also, a vile, perverted man, steps closer to Keith and whispers: "In any case, you won’t be coming to your usual bedroom to sleep this night. I have other plans for you, you see. You’ll have to come to the discipline room.”

“Why, Sir?” - inquires Keith in a quivering voice.

Shiro smiles, pleased by this question. He gets a kick from making Keith’s anticipation build and build, it seems.

“Oh, I need to deal with lies swiftly. So, I am going to get rid of your cage for the evening. Don’t worry, it’s only for one night. I know that staying uncaged is bad for a young boy's manners and education. But nothing helps a brat learn better than a short whipping down there..."

Shiro's hand snakes down and slaps over Keith's pelvis a few times. Keith starts breathing faster. His shenanigans with Lance will cost him dearly, he thinks with horror (and this is how he knows he's completely submerged in his role).

"Please, Sir, I beg you, not my cock. Anything but this, Sir! Please, I will never misbehave again!" - the anguish that courses through Keith’s veins is real. The feeling is raw and all-consuming - Keith would do anything to avoid getting his poor cock whipped! Last time it happened Keith couldn’t forget the pain of it for days!

"Oh, I will make sure of that, boy," - chuckles Shiro darkly. Keith’s pathetic pleas won’t change his mind.

Shiro circles Keith, running his palms all over his body.

"I will make you forget that you could be anything less than a perfect little schoolboy. You are not hopeless, I assure you. You just need a little reminder. About your friend... Lance requires something other than a tanned backside to stay out of trouble. I imagine that your  _ example _ is exactly the reinforcement he needs".

Keith is shaking like a leaf by the end of Shiro’s little speech. He doesn’t want this reminder, he doesn’t want to be made an example of, he doesn’t want to demonstrate Lance the shameful results of his spanking…

When Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder and leads him to the playroom, Keith is weeping freely.

Shiro shushes him with gentle touches and words, sadistic glee all but leaking from his silky voice. 

❣️❣️❣️

  
  


In two hours, after a rigorous spanking over Shiro's knee and a humiliating cleaning session where Shiro would scold him, tug at Keith's ear for his imaginative insolence, knock over Keith's bucket with soapy water and make him start on the kitchen floor all over again, Keith’s fate is sealed. Of course, Keith did not manage to do good.

Keith is just thankful to Shiro that he had thought of kneecaps.

And so, later he gets his ass caned. Shiro is not harsh on him at all (by their usual standards), but he pretends to be - as per his role, so Keith responds with exaggerated moaning and begging. 

It makes sense that Keith-the-pupil gets less pain than the adult masochist would, thinks Keith dazedly while Shiro manhandles him for the next part of their scene. Again, this set-up is nothing out of the ordinary, but the schoolboy is shaking in fear while he is being tied to the bed in the playroom for additional "educational measures". He is on his knees, his collar is attached to the bedrest by a leash, his arms are in a rope sleeve behind his back. To immobilise him further, another couple of ropes connects his ankles with the bedposts.

His ass and thighs burn where the recent welts from the cane are straining from the uncomfortable position.

Keith’s cock is freed from its cage, and it's scary in itself. Shiro  _ (the principal) _ is going to torture it with a riding crop, he said, and then ice it into submission. 

Keith's cock is fully on board, thickened up and leaking from the tip, very unlike its pseudo-scared owner. Shiro is naked behind him, busy with something where Keith can't see. He decides to plead for mercy, knowing for sure that he won't be granted any; Shiro’s immovability makes things ten times better every time.

"Please, Sir! Not my cock! I can't take it, Sir! I know I can't!"

"Ah, silly boy, it hasn't even started yet and you’re pleading with me already!” - coos Shiro mockingly, cruelly.

He’s going to hurt Keith so good.

Keith sobs authentically.

He doesn't stop begging when the "discipline" starts - Shiro is very gentle with him (again, by their usual standards), but Keith thrashes as if he is being lashed with Shiro's heaviest whip. The riding crop hurts a lot, naturally, but Keith is trained better than that. Much better. Keith-the-naughty-pupil, on the other hand, thinks that he’s going to die from every next stroke.

Shiro is talking to him in his softest voice, pitying Keith’s “sweet little cock” and asking Keith to be more patient because Shiro “doesn’t have any choice, unfortunately”. Mortification floods Keith, as it always does when Shiro is being so condescending with him. He likes it, he likes it a lot: when Shiro calls his cock “sweet” and “little” when he holds it so tenderly in one hand just to strike it using an implement with the other.

He missed it intensely.

When all the strokes to Keith’s cock are endured (and Keith is already close to floating off the surface of the bed), Shiro decides to indulge himself and, on a whim, adds a little asshole whipping to Keith’s trials.

This time, it’s a real deal. Actually, it hurts very, very badly - Shiro is not sparing Keith anymore. Keith weeps and sobs, miserable and helpless. He’s tugging at his bonds which will only earn him rope burns and wiggling his poor unprotected butt, - but, deep down, it’s all he wanted from this evening.

Shiro is playing him like a fiddle, hurts him so perfectly, and Keith doesn’t have to worry about a thing.

It’s utter bliss.

When the last excruciating part of Keith’s “discipline” is over, Shiro unwinds the ties on Keith’s ankles, lays Keith on his belly and spends long minutes studying the evidence of his hard work - the fiery-red, raised welts on Keith’s ass, his deeply-red cock, and, of course, his puffed up and smarting hole. The last place seems to fascinate Shiro, for he touches it, traces it with his fingertips and gives small tugs at the rim for what feels like forever, eliciting gasps and mewls from Keith.

Shiro doesn’t stop until it gets to be too much for Keith, and even then he doesn’t relent. Only when Keith’s cries start sounding honestly pitiful even to Keith’s own ears, does Shiro stop his ministrations. He keeps looking right at Keith’s asshole while Keith sobs and shivers.

Strangely, but this last bit of attention is humiliating in a weird sense. It’s seldom that when Keith writhes under Shiro’s scrutiny he feels like a bug that's just been dissected. Right now, though, he feels exactly like that - helpless, overused, overtaxed. Unable to run or hide.

Keith turns his head over his shoulder and meets Shiro’s eyes - his Dom looks as beautiful as ever between Keith’s parted thighs. Keith can feel how proud Shiro is of him: for fighting his pain and staying put, for enduring so much just for Shiro’s enjoyment, for doing his best  _ to be good _ for Shiro.

With Shiro so close, Keith slowly winds down, becomes more aware of his surroundings. But not for long: after a minute of watching each other, Shiro falls back into his role of a perverted principle. Without any warning, he catches Keith’s oh-so-sensitive dick in his lubed-up palm and starts jerking Keith off - quickly, methodically, with a clear focus on making him climax as soon as possible. It’s an uncomfortable position for Keith: still on his stomach, with his arms bound and his cock bent backwards at an unnatural angle; but it also makes him feel alive and in the centre of the world. 

While he’s at it, Shiro talks about how Keith should be grateful for Shiro’s support and contribution to his education. Keith thanks his tormentor and begs him to let his cock go alternatively. Despite how amazing it feels, Keith claims that it hurts unbearably, cries out and swears that he can’t take it anymore. Soon, all his complaints become genuine: his dick burns in Shiro’s hand on every stroke, and he can’t understand why his principle is doing this. Is this the continuation of his punishment, the last incentive to drive the point home? Is this his reward for taking his pain bravely? In his haze, Keith doesn’t even remember that were it one of their usual scenes, he’d get a ruined orgasm soon. In the present, he only knows that coming will hurt, that his dick will suffer even more than it does now - he doesn’t want any pleasure, he only wants the torture to stop!

Luckily, the choice is out of Keith’s hands. Soon, his orgasm rushes through his senses, almost paralyzing in its intensity. Keith bucks off the bed uncontrollably and thrashes under Shiro’s grip on his upper thighs.

When Keith is back to stable, Shiro frees his arms and retreats from the bed to fetch the supplies. He returns quickly, smears an ointment over Keith’s tortured parts and makes Keith drink. Very soon, Keith is taken care of and locked up again. While Shiro cares for him, Keith starts relaxing. In his thoughts, he already pictures Shiro bringing him to their regular bed and tucking him in when he realises that something’s amiss.

It’s not over yet. Shiro would’ve said so.

Which can only mean that Shiro is not done with him. Barely aware of it himself, Keith trembles.

In front of him, Shiro strokes his hard dick, spreading lube over it and enjoying the friction. Keith wonders idly how Shiro is able to go so long without giving himself relief, - but it’s the least of his concerns. Shiro is so hot and menacing, and he is going to fuck Keith’s ass shortly after punishing it, - and Keith is going to take it, just as he’d taken all the spanks and strokes. Because he belongs to Shiro and Shiro is allowed to do whatever he wants to his body, is allowed to torment Keith in any which way he sees fit.

Shiro groans and lets his cock go. He positions himself above Keith’s prostrated figure, and Keith holds his breath; here it comes.

Being fucked raw by Shiro is a thing in itself - but like that, while the pain and adrenaline are still so fresh, it’s something else entirely.

Shiro lubes Keith’s hole up until it's dripping wet and proceeds to slowly fuck Keith open with his cock. It is painful - too soon after coming and entirely too soon after being whipped there - and Keith is sincerely crying again. He slips, and begs Shiro, not the principal, for mercy, and Shiro gives it to him in the form of more lube and an even slower passage. Because while little owned boys are made to endure, they need to be treated nicely every now and then.

Keith’s overused cock valiantly tries to plump up in its metal confines; Keith ignores it. It’s received more pleasure than it deserves today and won’t obtain any right to make demands for a long while.

Shiro comes with a growl and an “I love you” whisper-growled into Keith’s nape.

It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little chapter as much as I do!
> 
> My boys are going to be fine!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with us, and stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be kind to me and give me some attention (if it's possible for you, of course)! Readers' interest usually amplifies my writing stamina, just so you know)))
> 
> You can contact me here:  
on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
